This invention relates to power transmissions, and more particularly, to power transmissions having two or more transfer shafts disposed in parallel relation between an input shaft and an output shaft.
Specifically, this invention relates to power transmissions having a direct connection between one transfer shaft and an output differential and a gear reduction drive between another transfer shaft and the output differential.
Prior art transmissions of the countershaft type have the differential and countershaft disposed on separate axes which generally requires additional vertical space to accommodate the transmission and the differential housing. Also, with these structures, all of the gear ratios which are connectible between the input shaft and transfer shafts are modified by a final drive ratio which is disposed between the transfer shaft and the differential.